Juana Andrea
Juana Andrea is a CAW Professional Wrestler currently working for NYCW. She is also a former SEA and XGWL Wrestler. She was born in Aguadilla, Puerto Rico, and resides in Rosedale, New York. Juana Andrea's Wrestling style consists in the Lucha Libre style. In her matches, She basically relies on her speed and high flying abilities. Early Wrestling Career: She began wrestling at the age of 17 in Mexico, and came to America at the Age of 19. She began her American wrestling career in Andy Morales' early league WCE. Where she was the last WCE Womens Champion. (Not to be confused with the current WCE league. the same) After WCE folded in February of 2000, she wrestled in independent promotions until SEA was formed in September of 2007. She was employed with SEA within Season 1 until Andy Morales' departure. Her last SEA Match was at SEA's Livewire episode before their CPV "Dawn of Destiny" where she was part of a 4 way dance to determine the first and only SEA Women's United States Champion. (Won by Jessica Burke) After being released from SEA, she returned to the independent circuit until she signed with Xtreme Tony's XGWL in Fall 2009. She looks forward in working for SEA again in the near future. XGWLGlobal Wrestling League (2009-2010): In XGWL, Juana Andrea wrestled in low card matches in which she always lost. On CAW Mainstream, Diana Diamond made an open challenge and Juana excepted but the match never happened until 2 episodes later. Reasons are unknown. She competed in the XGWL Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament with Cheerleader Melissa but lost in the first round. Since the Tag Team tournament, she did not make any appearances in the main roster. She competed on house shows and the XGWL Developmental league WCDL. During Episode 4 of NYCW, Sheena Marie overheard Juana discussing with Tony about her future in XGWL. It was revealed that Juana asked for her release and Xtreme Tony granted. Her cousin Natalie Joy overheard Sheena telling people in the locker room and told Juana about it. This lead up to legal issues considering that Xtreme Tony wants XGWL within XGWL programing. No legal action was taken but Xtreme Tony has yet to respond to these actions by Sheena Marie. NYCW York City Wrestling (2010-Present): Juana Andrea competed in the NYCW's first webmatch where she competed in a triple threat match against Punk Ju Bitch and PBasik and gained the victory. Feuds Kristy Randall and Sheena Marie At the NYCW's May 14th Webshow 2010, she competed in a tag team match with Kristy Randall against PBasik and Punk Ju Bitch. After the match, Kristy Randall attacked her from behind which resulted for a match at the company's first CPV "Ground Zero 2010" and the match resulted in a no contest due to Sheena Marie and Kristy Randall giving her a beat down. On the NYCW's first episode, Juana Andrea was in an interview with announcer Amber until Kristy Randall attacked her from behind telling her "Go Piss on that" After Juana match against La Tusa Vanni Marcel, she called out Kristy Randall but Sheena Marie came out instead. Once Sheena Marie finished talking, Kristy Randall came out from the crowd and attacked her once again leaving her lying in the ring just like on the May 14th Webshow and at "Ground Zero 2010" Juana competed against Kristy Randall for the NYCW Vixens Internet Interborough Championship at SummerGames 2010 but lost. Sheena Marie On the following night after SummerGames 2010 on Episode 6, She was attacked by Sheena Marie after her match against Hera Stacia, which she lost. Sheena stated that this rivalry isn't over until she says it is. On NYCW Episode 7, She faced Sheena Marie in an anarchy Rules match which she lost. This match was a very intense match in which during that match, Sheena Marie Speared Juana Andrea off the stage. On the first Episode of the VixenZone, Juana Andrea had a match against Danielle Orton where Orton Gained the victory. After the match. While Orton and Cammy White were fighting, Sheena Marie came from behind and Attacked Juana Andrea Once again. During this attack, Juana Andrea's Cousin Natalie Joy came to her aid but Sheena hit her with a chair. Afterwards, Sheena gave Natalie Joy a Con-Chair-To. As a result, Natalie Joy was hospitalized due to a minor concussion. Juana explained to NYCW on CAW Mainstream that Natalie Joy has a history in having brain tumors and other Brain issues. The Con-Chair-To effects may have made these issues worse and was announced that she will be out of action until further notices. She told NYCW that she has to be there with her Cousin and that she will not appear on the following episode of Episode 8 ActionZone Championships/accomplishments: *SEA Womens Television Champion by Jessica Burke *SEA Womens Regional Champion Sara McGuire *2x WCE Womens Hardcore Champion *3x and Last WCE Womens Champion *1x WCE Womens World Holiday Champion Theme Songs: *"Millionare" by Queens of the Stone Age (SEA Season 1) *WWE Production Theme: "Gasoline Upcharge " (SEA Season 1) *"El Distorto De Melodica" by Everclear (XGWL: 2009-2010) *'"Black Steel" Enemy Cover by Tricky Edited Version (NYCW:Present)'